Al borde de la locura
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: Harry ya no era el héroe de antaño. Ahora que la oscuridad lo cubría con cada paso y la locura acechaba en cada esquina, dar un paso al borde del abismo no parecía tan malo. / Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**¡Hola a todos! Si, tiene bastante que no escribo algo. Pero en esta ocasión lo hago como un regalo para un intercambio. Así que, déjame decirte, si me sacaste de mi zona de confort. Me hiciste quebrarme la cabeza y a sabiendas de que no sé cómo terminara este pequeño monstruo, te lo dedico con mucha emoción.**

 **Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

 **Felicidades, Adigium21. Este regalo es para ti.**

 **Advertencia: Está historia tiene Slash, osea relación Hombres hombre, están advertidos. Es mi primera vez en este campo y bueno, me dije ¿Por qué no?** **"**

* * *

 **"Al borde de la locura"**

Salieron de las dependencias del ministerio mágico hacia las diez de la noche con la mínima intención de llegar a sus respectivos hogares. El trabajo como auror robaba demasiada energía y deprimía a más de uno. De hecho, Harry aceptaba que de vez en cuando, las evaluaciones psicológicas que el Departamento de Aurores instauró hace algunos años eran sumamente necesarias. Conocía uno que otro agente que ya se había suicidado de no ser por aquellos psicólogos mágicos que brindaban atención gratuita en el edificio.

También eran de mucha ayuda las salidas al bar después de trabajar, perderse un poco en el Whisky de fuego o la nueva atracción venida de Rusia, una que, en su opinión personal le encantaba en demasía: la Sangre de Pogrebin, cuyo asqueroso nombre provenía únicamente del color carmesí de la bebida y su procedencia, ya que era un destilado de uvas rojas de la región báltica y algunas otras cosas que desconocía y le daban un sabor único que le fascinaba. Aun si estos días fríos de invierno solo aumentaban los malos pensamientos.

Afortunadamente para él, no era un alcohólico como la gran mayoría de sus compañeros o tan mujeriego como otros, que utilizaban cualquier oportunidad para beber o irse a cualquier burdel en los más recónditos lugares de Londres.

Todo con el fin de olvidar, aunque fuera un poco, los horrores del mundo mágico y en no muy pocas ocasiones el mundo muggle. O al menos, desahogarse de todo aquel estremecimiento que invadía sus mentes y cuerpos ante tales escenas.

—¿Crees que sobreviva? —preguntó Lars, un novato proveniente de América y que estaba por licenciarse como auror. —Me refiero al niño Brown.

Harry suspiró. Lo peor de ser novato eran las primeras experiencias con los asesinos y la muerte. Desde la caída de Voldermort estos habían disminuido en gran medida, pero siempre existían, donde hubiera hombres siempre habría odio y muerte. Suponía era algo inherente de la naturaleza humana. Y ahora su equipo se hallaba inmiscuido en uno de esos casos. Un asesinato múltiple de una familia mágica muy respetada; ambos padres, la hija y un ama de llaves, una squib que no tenía mayor relación con la familia que conocer donde guardaban los objetos de valor. Para fortuna o, en algunas ocasiones, pensaba, infortuna, el hijo más pequeño había sobrevivido y ahora se hallaba en San Mungo, con fractura de cráneo, laceraciones pulmonares, hemoneumotórax (ya no recordaba si izquierdo o derecho), ruptura de hígado y bazo, así como multiples laceraciones en todo el cuerpo. Dudaba seriamente que aun con los milagros de la magia, el pobre crio pudiera sobrevivir.

—No lo sé —respondió.

Había sido un día horrible, más de lo normal. Pese que despertó al lado de su prometida, luego de una cena romántica y una noche apasionada, todo apuntaba a que sería un buen día. Sin embargo, Kingsley se había encargado de destruir su ilusión con una saña que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Lo peor fue que no pudimos capturar a ninguno de los bastardos. —Ronald, quien fue uno de los más afectados, había perseguido a los asesinos hasta que estos se desaparecieron casi diez calles al norte de la escena del crimen.

Harry lo observó detenidamente. Pocas veces su nervioso amigo se mostraba tan enojado. Usualmente enfrentaba la situación con bromas estúpidas, bebiendo y acostándose con su mujer. Algo que le funcionaba bien y era legal, por lo que no se metía en problemas. El problema radicaba en este tipo de situaciones, cuando Ron se enfurecía tanto que no pensaba con claridad y eso lo hacía peligroso, para los criminales y para todos a su alrededor.

—Enfureciéndote solo harás que te maten, amigo. Los atraparemos, tenemos a los mejores analizando la escena del crimen. Solo es cuestión de tiempo. Hay que ser pacientes.

Ron bufó exasperado. Se pasó la mano por su desordenado cabello pelirrojo y rodó lo ojos. —Lo sé, lo sé. Es que… —negó con la cabeza, como si quisiera alejar algunas ideas de su mente. —Olvídenlo, supongo que es el trabajo que me tiene más que estresado.

Ambos Aurores lo vieron avanzar algunos metros más, iluminado únicamente por las farolas de la calle. Harry lo observó ahí, de pie, mientras su amigo se alejaba, mas quebrado que nunca por alguna razón que no conocía.

—¿Qué fue lo que le afectó tanto?

La pregunta de su tercer compañero rondó su mente mientras comenzaba a caminar y a darle alcance a su amigo pelirrojo. Ronald no tenía relación alguna con la familia asesinada, tampoco Hermione; no había interacción de trabajo o amistad. Tal vez fuera el mismo acto en sí, la increíble frialdad y crueldad con la que había sido llevado a cabo. Aquella metodología, parecía que todo había sido planeado y realizado a la perfección; no habían dejado cabo suelto alguno que pudieran seguir y eso lo alarmaba. Significaba que había más de dos personas que podían planear y realizar una masacre de manera premeditada, y se hallaban sueltos. Cualquiera podría ser la siguiente víctima.

—Supongo que es el conjunto de todo.

Ambos aumentaron el paso dando alcance al pelirrojo. Desde ahí no habría más palabras, bromas o algún otro gesto para distender el ambiente. Solo la marcha de tres hombres que se hallaban rotos en menor o mayor medida.

Harry aun recordaba cómo había ingresado, junto a su mejor amigo, a la academia de Aurores. Habían sido meses de esfuerzo después de terminar Hogwarts, noches de estudio y mañanas repletas de ejercicio. De antemano habían conocido como era el examen de ingreso y el poco porcentaje de aceptados que lograban entrar a la academia.

Pero ese siempre había sido su sueño, desde que descubrió el mundo mágico, sabía que su futuro era luchar contra los malos para proteger a los buenos; para proteger a sus seres queridos y evitar el sufrimiento de los inocentes.

Después de aprobar el examen de conocimientos, el examen físico y psicológico, vino lo que describió (como muchos otros con él y antes de él) el verdadero infierno. Lo entrenaron con la firme convicción de volverse un arma al uso del ministerio; un arma que no pudiera sentir y romperse como las personas normales. Sin importar el momento, el número de enemigos o la situación. Él debía permanecer con la mente fría a pesar de todo si quería sobrevivir. No podía darse el lujo de dejarse llevar por la furia o la venganza, muchos dependían de él.

Así que lo quebraron, lo curaron y lo volvieron a romper en innumerables ocasiones, todo con el fin de volverlo aunque fuera un poco más inhumano y poder salvar a cuantos pudiera.

Algo, sin duda alguna muy heroico y caballeresco.

Algo de lo que se arrepentiría desde el primer caso.

Aun lo recordaba a pesar de haber pasado más de 5 años. Era víspera de navidad, estaba nevando como en días anteriores, por lo cual la ciudad de Londres se hallaba tapizada de nieve blanca que, junto con la inmensa cantidad de luces decembrinas, conformaban un cuadro hermoso que nada envidiaba al mundo mágico. Sin dudas una perfecta noche de invierno que invitaba a la paz y al amor. Todo lo contrario a lo que había vivido aquella noche nevada.

—Harry —llamó Ron, captando su atención. El moreno lo miró, notando que no era la primera vez que decía su nombre.

Frente a él se hallaba el pequeño bar que frecuentaban luego de trabajar en un caso que era más obscuro de lo habitual. La taberna del cazador le llamaban; una discreta galería al sur de Londres, construida al estilo victoriano y que aún conservaba su encanto antiguo. No era muy grande ni llamativa, tenía dos grandes ventanales cuyas cortinas solo dejaban pasar pequeños haces de luz que sumadas a la iluminación interior hacían un buen juego que no permitía puntos ciegos por las de vez en cuando recurrentes rencillas que terminaban en golpes entre los clientes.

Era atendida desde hace ya varios años por un ex–auror que había visto sus mejores días esfumarse delante de sus ojos. Aldred Nightroad era su nombre actual, nadie sabía si era el verdadero, o si sus historias eran solo fantasía para mantener a los comensales entretenidos con viejos cuentos. Hasta donde él sabía, el señor Nightroad si fue un auror, pero hace ya más de treinta años, la poca información con la que contaba era la pequeña placa conmemorativa a grandes Aurores por sus servicios y la que el mismo hombre contaba cada noche cuando se embriagaba junto a sus clientes.

Era sin duda alguna un buen lugar para perderse en el alcohol.

—Lo lamento —respondió. —Estaba pensando en el caso, no paro de darle vueltas en mi cabeza.

Y hasta cierto punto, no mentía. Aquel caso era tan similar y a la vez tan diferente a muchos casos de asesinato ya resueltos. Pero había algo más, un no sé qué, que gritaba algo que no podía comprender y temía que fuera de suma importancia.

—Entremos, quiero regresar temprano a casa.

Dentro, la cálida temperatura contrarrestaba el inclemente frio que arreciaba en las calles londinenses. Numerosas lámparas de aceite alumbraban el lugar con la luz titilante del fuego que se mecía con el viento que entraba por la puerta. Pequeñas mesas de madera colocadas aquí y allá se encontraban abarrotadas de clientes que bebían alegremente ajenos a la situación que les rodeaba y en la barra, rodeado de otros comensales que bebían distintos tipos de bebidas se hallaba un hombre que rondaba los sesenta años, con una poblada barba blanca amarrada con una rudimentaria cuerda café que caía hasta su prominente abdomen.

—¡Pero si son los señores Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley! Mis clientes favoritos. Vamos, vengan aquí, siéntense. Quiero escuchar sus maravillosas historias ─comentó haciendo señas. Luego se dirigió a los demás comensales que se hallaban colocados sobre los taburetes. ─Ustedes grupo de vagos, ¡lárguense de aquí, vayan a otra mesa!

Harry y Ronald no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la imagen. El señor Nightroad era todo un personaje, se podía decir que habían entablado algún tipo de amistad con el tabernero y debían admitir que los conocimientos del sujeto sobre el bajo mundo eran indiscutiblemente bastos. Aunque también debían aceptar que era sumamente extravagante.

—¿Qué les sirvo señores? —preguntó el anciano cuando llegaron a la barra. —Tiene algunos meses que no los veo por aquí, ya les extrañaba. ─frunció el ceño y los miró a los ojos. ─No me dirán que solo vienen cuando el trabajo los está matando.

Los tres, incluyendo al novato, sonrieron sin saber cuánta verdad había en aquella broma.

—Algo de eso, si —respondió el pelirrojo. —Dame un whisky de fuego, por favor, quiero embriagarme lo suficiente para llegar a mi casa y morir hasta la próxima semana.

—¿Y que venga su esposa a regañarme otra vez por dejarlo beber hasta caer de borracho? No gracias, señor Weasley —Nightroad colocó un pequeño vaso lleno con el líquido amarillo. —Si lo veo ebrio, lo sacare de aquí.

El mayor giró su mirada hacia los otros dos clientes y permaneció observando al que no reconocía. —Bueno, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?

—Oh, lo lamento —dijo Harry, haciéndose a un lado. —Él es Ernest Lars, un nuevo auror proveniente de América.

—Mucho gusto, señor…

—Nightroad, Aldred Nightroad — respondió extendiendo su mano y tomando la del joven de manera amable. —Ex–auror, uno de los mejores que ha tenido Gran Bretaña y actual dueño de esta pocilga llena de borrachos y a la vez, estupendos hombres. Ahora díganme, ¿qué les sirvo?

Ambos tomaron asiento y pidieron sus bebidas, un whisky irlandés para el novato y uno de fuego para Harry. Pronto, aquella tarde que pintaba desolada y fría, fue remplazada por un ambiente cálido por las sonrisas de los hombres que tenían la sangre inundada de alcohol. Las risas estridentes y las bromas no se hicieron esperar y antes de que lo notaran, la luna se hallaba en medio del firmamento, anunciando la media noche.

—Yo creo que es hora de irme —dijo un tambaleante Ronald bajándose del taburete. —Si llego más ebrio, Hermione no me dejara entrar a la casa. —A su lado, Lars hizo lo mismo, con pasos un poco desordenados por el alcohol se puso de pie y sacó un billete de cincuenta libras para pagar. —¿No vienes Harry?

El recién nombrado dio un largo trago a su bebida. Sintió el líquido caliente correr por su garganta, aliviando el malestar que sentía, de nuevo, poco a poco crecer dentro de sí. —No, quiero quedarme un rato más. Igualmente Ginny no me espera en casa, estamos peleados, ¿recuerdas?

Ronald recordó. —Si, lo siento. No quería hacerte sentir mal.

El pelirrojo permaneció de pie, cavilando cual sería la mejor opción. A su lado, Lars no entendía muy bien la situación, pero sabía bien que tal vez la soledad podría ayudar a su compañero como tantas veces lo había ayudado a él en el pasado.

—Bien, Harry. Sólo, no tomes demasiado ni hagas nada peligroso.

Lars comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, llevándose consigo al pelirrojo que aun dudaba si estaban haciendo lo correcto. Harry los vio irse, no dejando de contemplar el vaso que se hallaba frente a sí. Por alguna razón, había vuelto a recordar el primer caso que tuvo como auror, aquel que lo marcó tanto a tal punto que ya no se reconocía en el espejo cada mañana.

—Tiene buenos amigos, Señor Potter —dijo Aldred acercándose a la barra. Tomó el billete y lo guardo debajo del mostrador, en una pequeña caja fuerte que yacía oculta de la vista de los clientes.

—Lo sé, por eso no quiero molestarlos con mis tonterías.

Aldred Nightroad podía ser muchas cosas, excéntrico, oportunista, mentiroso y a veces algo mujeriego, pero si había algo que lo caracterizaba, eso era la lealtad para con sus compañeros. Y cuando vio por primera vez al par de aurores entrar por aquella puerta, supo que eran especiales, en mas de una forma. Pocas veces había visto tanta camaradería. Por un lado, Harry Potter, el héroe de la segunda guerra mágica; uno pensaría que, con tal título, los humos en su cabeza serian gigantes, pero al contrario de lo que pensó en un principio, "el niño que vivió" ahora convertido en hombre, tenia un alma tan gentil y una forma de ser tan positiva que le costó trabajo creer. Ronald Weasley, era la otra cara de la moneda. Cuando le contaron sus aventuras durante su tiempo en Hogwarts, supo de primera mano que el papel del señor Weasley fue crucial, había sido tan valioso como la señora Granger y el mismísimo Harry Potter, pero a diferencia del moreno, este ultimo no aparecía en los libros de texto y las personas a su alrededor no lo reconocían en la calle al caminar. Sin duda alguna, también era alguien especial a su modo.

Lastima que ambos eligieran el camino del auror.

Lo conocía bien, lo había vivido en carne propia por mas de treinta años. Veía sus vidas como un reflejo de la suya, un vistazo al pasado que le atormentaba desde hace mucho. Desde que los conoció, quiso advertirles de su destino, de su inevitable final de continuar aquel paramo oscuro que asolaba el mundo mágico. Pero como el mismo sabía, eran jóvenes, llenos de coraje y de una llama tan fuerte que ansiaba cambiar el mundo que nada ni nadie podría apagarla. Al menos no en ese momento.

Con el paso de los meses y los años, fue testigo de su conversión.

El mundo es cruel. Mágico o no, ninguna persona podía escapar de la oscuridad del ser humano. Tarde o temprano seria fiel testigo, directa o indirectamente de un simple acto de maldad. Y que dos personas tan brillantes como aquellas lo vivieran a diario, simplemente los destruiría.

Tal como lo destruyó a él.

─Deme otra copa, por favor ─pidió Harry, llamando su atención.

Era increíble el cambio que podía tener una persona con el paso de los años. Harry Potter había sido destruido en tantas formas que simplemente temía que un día de estos, ya no llegara acompañando a los demás aurores que frecuentaban el local.

─Señor Potter ─comenzó. ─Antes que el tabernero, soy un amigo y en verdad no em agrada verlo así.

Harry dejó caer sus brazos a los costados y apoyó la frente contra la barra. ─¿Sabes que fecha es mañana? ─preguntó después de un prolongado suspiro.

─Veinte de diciembre, si no me equivoco ─respondió mientras tomaba una botella de wiski de fuego y llenaba el pequeño vaso. ─El aniversario luctuoso la niña Fherrer.

Harry asintió en silencio y se apresuró el vaso a su boca sin decir más. Después se sumió en sus pensamientos, ignorando a las personas a su alrededor. Se acercaban aquella fecha en la que, desde hacía un año, todo cambió para mal. Era bien sabido que los demás lo habían notado y la verdad, ya no le importaba. Desde aquel caso, todo había cambiado para mal.

El asesinato de la menor de las hijas de la familiar Fherrer había resonado a todo lo largo del mundo mágico. Incluso fue visto en las noticias muggles, y la vergüenza que trajo consigo al departamento de aurores británico fue avasalladora. Habían quedado como unos inútiles a los ojos del mundo, habían fallado estrepitosamente y una pequeña niña de ocho años había sido brutalmente asesinada sin que pudieran hacer algo.

Incluso el asesino, en un acto de cruel diversión y burla para con ellos, había advertido sus planes, ¡los retó a detenerlo!

Y ellos no pudieron hacer nada por la pobre niña.

¡Maldita sea!

Harry levantó de su asiento y rebusco en la bolsa de sus pantalones con dedos temblorosos ante la presencia de Aldred que le miraba curioso. Sacó unos galeones con su mano derecha y sin contarlos los deposito sobre la barra. ─Tengo que irme ─dijo antes de dar la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida.

─¿Señor Potter? ─llamó el viejo tabernero. ─¿Se encuentra bien?

Harry lo ignoró por completo y salió a la calle con pasos azarosos. Afuera llovía a cantaros y las pocas farolas de las calles apenas y lograban alumbrar algunos metros de las calles. No traía paraguas y poco le importaba en esos momentos. Después de aquel suceso todo se había convertido en una burda y lamentable obra de su vida. El héroe del mundo mágico había fallado estrepitosamente, había sido burlado y engañado como el mas tonto auror que jamás había existido. Su familia lo miraba con lastima, hablaban de su craso error, lo comentaban en todos lados y en todos momentos.

Y lo peor era el maldito recuerdo que no podía abandonar su mente. La culpa lo carcomía por dentro, le apretaba el corazón y le impedía respirar, el llanto pugnaba por salir de su garganta y aunque tantas veces lo había sentido antes, el día de hoy, a pocas horas de cumplir un año del suceso, se sentía morir.

Se apoyo contra una farola y observó el cielo sobre él. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban inclemente su rostro y se confundían con las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Poco a poco, la humedad que avanzaba a trabes de su ropa y lamia la piel de su cuerpo le hacían sentir el frio que ya de por si sentía desde hace tiempo recorrerle las venas.

Ginny había hablado con él, Ron y otros integrantes de su familia también lo hicieron. Nadie lo culpaba, pero aun así lo veía en sus miradas, esa pena, ese perene recordatorio de su error. Por eso mismo había discutido tan fuertemente con su esposa, por eso mismo la había insultado y salido de su casa hace ya algunos días. No soportaba estar cerca de ella en estos momentos, sentía que podía dañarla al igual que a los demás.

Ron fue uno de los que mas quisieron apoyarlo. Cuando el suceso ocurrió, Ron Weasley también fue uno de los aurores implicados. No sabia como su amigo lo sobrellevaba, al final, tal vez Ron siempre había sido más fuerte que él.

─¿Harry Potter? ─preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Harry giró sobre sus talones de manera rápida, en un movimiento automático que se había convertido en un reflejo de su cuerpo, apuntando su varita hacia el corazón de aquel que se hallaba a tan solo dos metros de distancia, dispuesto a lanzar una maldición petrificadora ante el menor movimiento.

Pero la visión en un hombre de cabello rubio platinado con una gabardina negra le hizo abrir los ojos y bajar su varita. Después de casi siete años de no verse las caras, Draco Malfoy le miraba expectante, en una noche de lluvia helada que solo recordaba viejos y tormentosos tiempos.

Harry lo observó de arriba abajo. Los años le habían hecho poca justicia. Su altura lo sobrepasaba por pocos centímetros, se hallaba bien peinado y se notaba a leguas que su ropa era costosa. Su mano derecha portaba el paraguas y la izquierda la guardaba en alguno de los bolsillos de su gabardina. No había signos de portar la varita, pero sabía bien que podría estarla ocultando. ─Malfoy, tanto tiempo ─saludó rudamente.

No le importaba ser poco educado. Tal vez ya no eran enemigos, pero jamás se llevaron bien y este era el peor momento para un reencuentro con alguien como él. No se imaginaba a Malfoy como un buen samaritano que le tendiera la mano en momentos de necesidad, era mas plausible que el mismísimo Voldemort pasara por esa calle vendiendo galletas.

─Veo que el tiempo no te ha tratado demasiado bien -comentó con sorna. ─Era de esperarse viendo la gente con la que convives.

Harry ya se lo esperaba. Cualquier otra cosa proveniente de la viperina lengua de Malfoy le hubiera sorprendido en demasía, y él se habría quedado callado, lo habría ignorado como el adulto sabio y paciente que es, pero ahora, en el centro de la tormenta, en medio de la noche y con una furia creciendo imparablemente en su interior, responder a sus palabras ese convertiría en la menor de sus preocupaciones.

-Supongo que una vida honesta no es tan buena, ¿verdad?

Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, algo que pusiera en tela de juicio su moral y lo molería a golpes con la excusa de encontrarle algún trapo sucio. No era ético, claro, pero no le importaba. Además, necesitaba sacar toda esa furia que traía dentro de sí y suplicaba que Malfoy dijera algo estúpido.

─Bueno, es seguro que el mercado de la droga es más fructífero.

Por eso mismo fue que la sincera respuesta del rubio le sorprendió tanto. Tanto su por un momento su vista se tambaleo con una imagen borrosa del sujeto frente a el.

─¿Qué demonios dijiste? ─preguntó, esperando que fuera una broma tonta con fin de sacarlo de balance, y vaya que si lo había hecho.

Malfoy sonrió. ─Como escuchaste Potter, el negocio de la droga es muy fructífero.

Harry lo vio sacar la mano izquierda enguantada y retirar unas pequeñas pelusas de la gabardina. ─Los muggles son bastante estúpidos; pueden venderse por un poco de placer y hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo.

Para este punto, Harry había llevado la mano a su porta varitas. La idea de darle una paliza murió ante el hecho de que Malfoy en verdad estaba hablando de un delito grave como si estuvieran charlando del desayuno. Lo arrestaría y lo llevaría a los tribunales del ministerio, tal vez en el camino se resistiría al arresto y le daría uno o dos golpes para liberar su furia.

─El secreto, Potter, está en conocer la mercancía ─continuó hablando ante la estupefacta mirada del moreno. ─Saber cómo actúa y cuánto tarda en hacer efecto.

Pero la mano de Harry se movía de manera descontrolada, intentando tomar la varita en contra de los designios de su mente.

─Por ejemplo ─Malfoy sacó su varita en una lenta floritura. ─Algunas actúan a nivel del sistema nervioso haciendo los movimientos lentos y atáxicos.

Harry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante el increíble hecho. Sin darse cuenta, había sido drogado.

─Generalmente tardan pocos minutos en hacer efecto ─Y con un movimiento de su varita, el cuerpo de Harry salió disparado hacia una pared de concreto. ─Otras en cambios tardan lo suficiente para que el individuo no se dé cuenta de que esta en su sistema.

Harry calló al suelo con un ruido sordo. Había cerrado los ojos en un vano intento de controlar el dolor y aunque se suplicaba a si mismo, levantarse y luchar, los movimientos de sus manos piernas parecían ser hechos al azar.

─Pobre Harry Potter ─dijo Malfoy avanzando hasta donde él se encontraba.

Harry alzó la mirada, desafiante. Sabía que tenía únicamente dos opciones, pelear no era una de ellas. Debía ganar tiempo hasta que el efecto de la droga acabase o, en el mejor de los casos, alguien los viese y viniera en su ayuda.

─¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste? ─preguntó después de largos segundos.

─Fue fácil en realidad ─respondió mientras se agachaba hasta estar a su altura. ─Pero no te aburriré con absurdos detalles por ahora.

Malfoy tomó su barbilla y sonrió de una forma tan sugerente, que Harry no supo que pensar.

─Después de todo, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Y antes de que su vista se oscureciera por completo, sintió una extraña calidez en sus labios que, estaba seguro, no fue producida por los efectos de la droga.

 **Continuara**

 **Como verás, si es que llegaste hasta aquí, es mi primer intento de una Slash Suspense/Crimen. La historia contará con dos capítulos, a lo mucho 3, dónde explicare todo lo que está sucediendo. Esto solo es como un preámbulo de lo que viene.**

 **Lamento si hay un poco de OoC por parte de Draco, algunos dirán que no se parece al Canon, lo se, lo hice a propósito, todo tiene una explicación que vendrá en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Adigium21, felicidades, eres quien por primera vez me ha hecho escribir algo así. Espero que el esfuerzo halla valido la pena y al menos te deje intrigada.**

 **Espero nos veamos pronto. Cuídense, ¿Vale?**


End file.
